Shattered Dreams II - One more time
by DrDoom2006
Summary: After the events of "Shattered Dreams" Miley is in the eye of a media storm after her long hiatus and Lily is decided to make good on her promise, but at what cost?
1. Chapter 1

Malibu Rehab Center, seven months after the events of Shattered Dreams.

Miley glares as Lily goes through her daily therapy, her therapist Dr. Standish had said Lily had high probabilities of regaining control of her legs, what she couldn't tell was how long it was going to take.

-Hey Lily how are you feeling? - Miley asked as her friend was wheeled out.

-It hurts a bit but Dr. Standish says I'm progressing.

Miley smiled and helped Lily to the car. As they drove she turned on the radio, after one of her songs, "The best of both worlds", was played, the DJ commented:

-And that was Hannah Montana, who by the way, went MIA about eight months ago. Wonder where she might be. - he said as he presented another song.

-Miley

-Don't even go there Lily. We have a promise.

Lily turned her attention back to the radio, a song called "Honeymoon Avenue" was playing.

-Hey, who's singing? - the blond inquired

-Her name is Ariana Grande, awesome aint' she? - Miley replied

-Yeah... lovely. But Miley

-Lily... don't. Please. Let's not talk about it. - Miley replied

As they got home Lily went to their room in the barn while Miley went for something to eat to the kitchen, as she walked in, Jackson had TMZ on the tv.

-Does anyone know where Hannah Montana is? - Harvey Levin asked

-I heard she's pregnant - of the reporters replied

-WHAT? - Levin turned at him in shock

-She's been gone for over eight months already, what other reason could it be? - he replied back

-Well if that's true we're a month away from finding out - Levin replied as the group laughed

-It's disgusting - Miley said

-It's just TV Miles, don't pay attention - said Jackson

A few minutes later Miley entered the room she shared with Lily, the blond turned around.

-I brought chicken salad sandwiches, you favorite! - the brunette announced.

-Great I'm hungry! - Lily replied

As they ate Lily glared at her best friend and remembered a discussion they had a few days before...

-Lily what are you doing? - Miley asked as Lily was taking off the necklace where a key hanged.

-You need it. You need it and you know it.

-We have a pact. And I'm not going to let you break it. - Miley replied

-Look, I... I...

Tears began to run down Lily's cheeks.

-Lily... I won't do it. You know it.

-PLEASE! HANNAH IS YOUR LIFE! I'M CRIPPLED AND THAT WON'T CHANGE! - the blond yelled back crying.

-Who are you... the Lillian Truscott that I know doesn't quit... she's a fighter... do you remember what happened two years ago in that skateboard championship? When you went up that guy... Zeke... Zeke Falcone? You broke your leg trying to beat him in the final match...

-IT WAS A BROKEN LEG! IT HEALED IN SIX MONTHS! WHO KNOWS IF MY BACK WILL EVER HEAL!

-AND YOU BEAT HIM THE NEXT YEAR!

Miley hugged her as she sobbed hold on to her for dear life.

-I don't care if it takes ten years Lily, I'll keep my word. I won't be Hannah Montana until you skate through that door and give me the key to my closet.

-Miley please... just... just take it... I'll be there... with you..

-NO! I won't Lily. And let's not ever talk about this again.

PRESENT.

As they finished their food Miley noticed an envelope in her bed.

-What is this? - she asked

-Your Dad says that's your magazines, you know BOP and all that.

The teenager took out the publications and began to read, Lily took one of them, as passed the pages a look of disgust appeared on her face as she saw an article, Miley noticed.

-What?

Startled she lied.

-Nothing... uh... it's... about... uh... Selena Gomez dating a 22 year old...

-The nerve... - Miley said chuckling

But what Lily really read had hurt her deeply. The article, with an image of Hannah Montana included, talked about her disappearance and linked to an online poll where people could choose what they believed was the reason for her vanishing: Pregnancy, Drug Rehab, Eating Disorder, even Marriage. Making sure her best friend didn't noticed she hid the magazine. But to her dismay Miley had already noticed the real amount of magazines that were in the envelope.

-Lily?

-Yeah?

-Do know where the other magazine is? The envelope says 5, I have only 4. - the brunette asked

-I... no... it was probably wrong. - she nervously replied

But Lily knew she wasn't, and the things she read on the web and saw on tv the following days, had her really upset, Miley started to notice that sometimes she cried in her bed. The brunette confronted her.

-Lily?

-Yeah?

-You don't need to hide the magazines from me. I know what they write. - the brunette said

-I...

-I know you cry at night... look... we'll get through this.

-I can't take it anymore Miley.. it's all my fault...

-NO! How can I make you understand that?

But Lily was decided to do something, the following afternoon, while Miley was in the living room watching TV she glared at the skateboard that leaned against the wall.

-I can do this... I know I can...

Taking the foot supports of her wheelchair off, slowly she put her feet on the floor, then, she placed her hands on the arms of the chair and tried to stand up, unfortunately for the blond girl, her chair didn't had the brakes on and, as she pushed herself up, the chair slid from her hands, unable to keep her balance she plummeted to the floor and her head hit the side of Miley's bed knocking her out, a small pool of blood forming underneath...

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Sounds... voices too far to understand what they say... every part of my body hurting... what happened...

-Lily? Lily wake up...

-M... Miley...

-shhh... you're going to be OK... - The brunette said holding her friend's hand.

-How do you feel Lily? - Robbie Ray asked

-Dizzy... - the blonde replied, eyes half open

-Miley we better let her rest - the elder Stewart suggested

The pop star nodded and Lily fell in a peaceful slumber. As they walked out they crossed paths with the attending Doctor.

-How is she? - Robbie asked

-Lillian will be fine, she suffered a concussion though, so it'll be better for her to stay for a couple of days. - he replied.

-Dad, Aunt Dolly called, she wants to know if you want her to come to L.A. for the weekend - Said Jackson

-I'll call her later son, thank you.

In her room Lily opens her eyes slowly feeling a hand holding hers.

-Oliver...

-shh... don't talk... I miss you...

-I miss you more...

-You need to be strong... - he said

-I can't... people is talking mean things about Miley... - replied Lily

-She's as strong as you are...

-I can't take it...

-Yes you can... I'll be with you...

-Promise?

-Yes, now go to sleep. -he said

Lily closed her eyes and fell asleep. An hour later Miley entered her room.

-Hey Lils...

-Miley?

-How do you feel? - the brunette asked

-Better...

-The Doctor said you'll be going home tomorrow. - Miley announced

-Really? Thank you God...

-And I brought you something...

It was then when Lily noticed the brown bag Miley was holding. Inside was her favorite treat: Ben & Jerry's cookie dough ice cream.

-You didn't...

-Oh I did... - Miley replied with a big smile

-GIMME GIMME!

Miley smiled as her friend devoured the pint of ice cream, suddenly Lily and her caramel filled face glared at her.

-You... didn't wanted some right?

Miley chuckled

-Of course not.

-Why can't they give you this here instead of jello? - Lily asked as she finished the ice cream

-I honestly don't think Doctors want to give that much sugar to their patients, believe me.

The following day Lily woke up when she felt a hand caressing her forehead

-Oliver!

-See? I told you, you're going home now. -he said

-Yeah, but that doesn't change the fact that it's my fault that Miley is not Hannah Montana

-No it isn't I already told you. - replied Oliver

-Oliver you know

It was then when she noticed that Miley was at the door with her wheelchair and glaring at her with curious eyes.

-Hi Miley! - she cheerfully said

-I... uh... you ready to go?

Lily nodded and as Miley got the chair beside the bed she sat on it. As she pushed the chair she glared at her friend, wondering why was she talking alone when she entered the room...

To be continued...


End file.
